


Never Again

by just_a_little_BriBird (1quintisfan)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Gen, Idk how to tag this atm im kind of tired tbh, M/M, One Shot, Recovery, SteakWine if you squint, bonding moment, emotional scene, i didnt sleep last night to type this, just two dorks worrying about each other, really short, she deserves better i know, sorry not much Gingerbread content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1quintisfan/pseuds/just_a_little_BriBird
Summary: They don’t take hits for each other, it was just an unspoken rule between them all. Especially so for the two of them whose rivalry had no end.In that moment he made a decision he was surprised to find he had no regrets for. Even as he felt his health drain with his blood, and head become foggy He didn’t regret jumping in front of the attack. He didn’t regret pushing him out of the way.
Relationships: Red Wine & Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Never Again

The hit had been a terrible one.

They had been fighting a hoard of fallen angels when it had happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it take aim, Red Wine in its sights. He had already taken a few hard hits from when Gingerbread or himself couldn’t be there to block, to defend, as they were supposed to. Through their one-sided link he could feel how much it had taken out of him. Far, far too much. 

They don’t take hits for each other, it was just an unspoken rule between them all. Especially so for the two of them whose rivalry had no end. 

In that moment he made a decision he was surprised to find he had no regrets for. Even as he felt his health drain with his blood, and head become foggy He didn’t regret jumping in front of the attack. He didn’t regret pushing him out of the way. With one last look to the sky with Red Wine and the others huddling over him, some yelling and screaming at him to stay awake, he closed his eyes and fell into darkness. 

He woke to the sound of a hearth’s crackle. Looking at his surroundings to find he was in his bed back at the castle. His first thought was to his comrades, if they were okay.  
While attempting to sit up he found himself tensing as his wounds still wrapped in linens though slightly numbed from the magic he could feel flowing through his veins. The local healing Food Soul for their team must have recently made a stop here for him to still be feeling their residual power.

Lying back down he noticed a slight creak in the floor boards outside his door. Tensing again on instinct he reached for his swords that normally both stood at the bedtable. Noticing their absence, He watched as the door opened to reveal Red Wine.  
Both sat for a moment, one surprised to see the other, and one surprised to see him awake. Before anything could be said He noticed what Red Wine was carrying in his arms, His swords both polished and sharpened to perfection. 

Crossing the room Red Wine stood them in their place before he took a seat at the stool that stood next to the bed. “Your finally awake I see.” Red Wine finally spoke, indigently as always, though this time his words were lacking a certain bite to them. Choosing to ignore the statement he rasped “How long was I asleep?” voice hoarse from so long without use. Red Wine stared for a moment “Three days.” he murmured “We were worried you weren’t going to wake up.” The last part said softly. 

“don’t tell me you were actually worried you Cur.” He said jokingly, attempting to ease some of the tension in the room. “Of course not you Swine” Red Wine replied quick as ever. They both knew what the other had meant. It had been their way of talking for years. Comments hidden under insults, concern concealed under jibes. 

He could practically hear the next words. The look on Red’s face said it all. “Never again” A hand was placed on the bed next to his. “Never scare me like that again.” He lifted his hand and scooted it just close enough to touch, barely so. “don’t go dying on me and I won’t have to” 

Once again he was surprised when he moved his hand to sit over the other’s, and even more so when their fingers linked. Even after they had known each other for so long, going from their beloved Master Attendants to being by themselves, and then slowly recruiting their friends. They still surprised each other every day but there was one thing that would never surprise them. 

“I’m here. I’m safe” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for reading!! I've been inspired to write this for a little while now, (ever since i read their backstories actually) and after talking to a couple of my friends i decided to try it! 
> 
> It was written as more of a bonding moment between the two just to see how i could work with their characters and to get back in the hang of writing. (seeing as i haven't written anything that wasn't for school in over two years) but feel free to interpret the dynamic how ever you like.
> 
> Last but not least i would like to thank Halley and Imagi for helping me out with some of the beginning, you guys were a huge help!! thank you so much! <3 <3 <3


End file.
